Truth, Dare, and spin the bottle
by Crazy Purple Psycho
Summary: The PPGZ and RRBZ play truth or dare along with spin the bottle. I will be hosting it in my studio/ lair and they have idea whats coming at them. Kekeke. Please review or else no chapter!
1. Intro

This is going to be my first story ever so if you want I will type up your truths and dares if you type it for the reviews.

PPGS + RRBZ: I don't know about this...

Okay! I will see you guys for the next story because I am pooped from school, h.w, and I have no ideas and no reveiws.

Okay guy that's a wrap and I will see guys, type up some good reviews and goodbye.


	2. Dares at last

Welcome back people! Sadly I only received 1 proper review.

PPGZ and RRBZ: "YAY!"

"But I also have ideas :D"

PPGZ and RRBZ: "-grunts- NOOOOOOO!"

"K first/last: **IcebatofvalkinRRBZ8**

**Welcome to FanFiction! I have dares!**

**I dare Momoko to beat up Brick's cap.**  
**I dare Miyako to eat all of Momoko's sweets.**  
**I dare Boomer to flick a booger at Miyako.**  
**I dare Buttercup to skate on the roof while Butch watches to make sure she falls off and then he can catch her."**

Cool, okay first MOMOKO! BRICK!

Momoko+Brick: WHAT!

Me: I need you guys here right now!

-Momo and Brick run to me quickly-

Me: -whispers Momo the dare and are we are both smiling evilly- Brick give Momo the hat! NOW!

Brick: NO!

Me: then you leave me no choice... KAORU, GET THE VIDEO CAMERA! MIYAKO, GET THE CAMERA -makes everyone in the room but Brick wear a mask and grabs teh knock-out gas and sprays it quickly-

Brick: -gets knocked out-

Me: -steals his hat and gives it to Momo along with a baseball bat- NOW BEAT IT UP GIRL! MIYA! KAORU! NOW!

Kaoru: -starts filming-

Miyako: -takes pics-

Momo: -beats up hat-

**5 minutes later**

Momo: DONE!

Brick: -wakes up and sees his hat- WHO DID THIS!?

Everyone: -points to Momo-

Me: if you hurt Momo in any way, I'll burn your hat and I will film it

Brick: fine ):

**Sorry but I gotta end it here because my laptop is slow and its nearly my bedtime so I'll finish it tomorrow. BYE! ;)**


	3. Continued Dares

**I'm back people and I'm ready to upload!**

**Resuming list:**

**IcebatofvalkinRRBZ8**

**Welcome to FanFiction! I have dares!**

**I dare Momoko to beat up Brick's cap.**

**I dare *Miyako/Rolling Bubbles to eat all of *Momoko/Hyper Blossom's sweets.**

**I dare Boomer to flick a booger at *Miyako/Rolling Bubbles.**

**I dare *Powered Buttercup/Kaoru to skate on the roof while Butch watches to make sure she falls off and then he can catch her.**

Me: "*Miyako come here for the dare please."

Miyako: "Okay" -skips to me happily-

Me: -whispers her the dare- "there's no loophole no matter what."

Miyako: ":( okay..."

Me: "MOMO HAND OVER ALL YOUR SWEETS OR YOU END UP LIKE BRICK FROM THAT PREVIOUS DARE AND THERE'S NO LOOPHOLE!"

Momoko: "NO -transforms in a closet without the boys seeing that she is really Blossom- BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Me: "-sweatdrops- I said there was no loophole..."

Momoko: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -starts to cry and hands over all her sweets (5 small bags of assorted candy and chocolate)-

Me: -takes her sweets and gives it all to Miyako-

Miyako: -takes candy and eats it all in 5 minutes-

Me: "Cool, now on to the next dare. BOOMER GET OVER HERE!"

Boomer: -runs to me quickly with Miyako with me-

Me: -whispers Boomer the dare-

Boomer: "Okay." - flicks booger at Miyako-

Miyako: "EWWWWW!"

Me: well "that was quick O_O... okay I'm over it, moving on and final dare ^_^. BUTCH AND KAORU GET OVER HERE!"

Butch and Kaoru: -runs over to me quickly-

Me: -whispers the 2 of them the first part of the dare and whispers the second part of the dare to Butch, the part where he has to watch Kaoru to make sure that she falls and he catches her"

Both: "OKAY^_^"

Kaoru: -skates on roof-

Butch: -watches her invisibly and is waiting for her fall-

Me: -uses wind power to make her "accidentally" fall off the roof-

Kaoru: -"accidentally" falls off the roof-

Butch: -turns visible again and catches Kaoru-

Kaoru: -blushes- "PUT ME DOWN YOU PERV!"

Butch: "Okay" -puts her down-

Kaoru : "Better"

Me: "Everybody gets a treat!" -reveals tons of desserts-

**5 minutes later**

Momoko: "Since when can you make such delicious treats?"

Me: "Since I was 9. I just knew what to add and how to make the treats."

**Okay I gotta end it here now bye and see you next time!**


	4. Sorry and a little extra surprise

**Sorry but I can't upload that much because of school and its work. I also forgot to mention that I don't own PPGZ or RRBZ I only own the story line and my account. I will luckily be able to upload another story about heartbreak and love. I will be able to upload once a week during the summer and once a month or so during school semester. I will only be able to only upload a little something for you guys right now because I'm feeling well.**

**My dares: **

**I dare Brick to burn his hat**

**I dare Boomer to do something very stupid**

**I dare Butch to jump off a cliff**

**Since I prefer the girls over the boys, the girls have to chase the boys with chainsaws and after that they get caramel chocolate truffles.**

Me: "Brick, burn your hat!"

Brick: "NUPE BEICH!" -hugs cap protectively-

Me: -with tons of venom in my voice and is holding knife in my hand making me look creepier and has scary looking eyes- "What did you just call me?"

Brick: -is scared- "Nothing"-burns cap-

Me: -is back to normal and is slicing fruit- "Better. On with the dares or else everybody dies or gets no sweets at the end of the chapter!"

Everybody but me: "Okay..." -are drooling over the dessert I'm making-

Me: "NO PEEKY! Mkay on with the dares!"

Boomer: -runs to the most popular section of time square dressed up as barney-

Random little boy: "Mama mama mama lookie there, its Barney"

**Sorry I gotta end it here because it is a bit past my bed time. Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger. Love y'all.**

**SAYANORA!**


	5. SUPER AWESOME CHAPTER (continued)

**I'm back to continue typing and to complete that cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story, my studio, and my powers.**

**One last tiny thing... no one can die while doing my dares. So they don't get hurt, but they will feel the pain and will bleed/ show the outcomes from what they did. Too bad they also don't get broken bones or organ damage.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Random little boy: "Mama mama mama, lookie there, it's Barney!"

Me: -teleports to where Boomer is but is invisible and starts recording Boomer when he starts singing and dancing-

Boomer: -is thinking- okay here goes nothing -takes a deep breath in and sings and dances stupidly- "I love you, you love me. Barney gave me Ebola. So I kicked his bag of nuts and I shot him in the head. Now that purple bastard is dead!" -runs to my studio not knowing I was there-

Me: -teleports back to the studio and is visible again-

**Back at the studio**

Everybody:** -**laughing their butts off-

Me: -Screams into a megaphone- "NEXT DARE! Butch, go jump off a cliff its a dare." -teleports Butch to the edge of a cliff-

Butch: "okay" -jumps off and is not dead when he reaches the bottom-

Me: -hands the girls chainsaws and big box of caramel chocolate truffles (as I promised) then whispers the dare-

PPGZ: "THANKS FOR THE GIFT AND THE DARE!"

Me: "Doitshimashite! (your welcome) BOYS, RUN BEICHES!

RRBZ: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Y U NO LEIK US?!"

**5 Hours Later**

Me: "Okay, that's enough for today" -teleports the boys and girls here and magically makes the chainsaws dissapear-

RRBZ: -screams- "AHHHHHH! THE GIRLS ARE CHASING US WITH CHAINSAWS!" -RUNS INTO A WALL-

Me: "No they don't..."

PPGZ: "Yeah, we don't..."

RRBZ: "Oh..."

Me: -screams into a megaphone- "EVERYBODY GETS DESSERTS!" -pulls out the cart with the cart with the prank food (food for the animals that eat bugs and I was going to give to animals later, which is why I didn't let anybody peek earlier)

Everybody but me: "EWWWWWWWWW!"

Me: -blushes with embarrassment- "Whoops wrong cart, that one was meant for the animals I was supposed to feed later..." -pulls out the huge sweets carts-

Momoko and Brick: "Whoa! Am I dreaming or is this for real?"

Me: -slaps reds- "Nope! your wide awake!"

Reds: "OWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Me: "To keep you awake to eat all the sweets or I throw your share of it into this bottomless pit"

Reds: -thinks about if that all happens- "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

**30 Minutes Later**

Me: "At least everyone is enjoying everything"

**That's it for today I'll see you next month and attempt to type the next chapter during the month and next month it'll be up.**

**SAYANORA!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry for the day late update. My brother hogs ****_MY_**** laptop almost literally whenever possible!**

**Just to let you know now, I need (an) OC(s).**

**Here** **my emails:**

***1 rachelliu11204 **

***2 rachelliu11204 **

**Choose to either email me or tell me how you want to look like. (I would prefer emails because I need to know how you want the storyline to go) I will randomly choose someone/ some people to be my OC(s).**

***1 gmail**

***2 yahoo**

**I DON'T OWN THESE WEBSITES/ COMPANIES/ ETC...!**


	7. SORRY!

**I'm very sorry that I had to upload this late! I had to do many other things to do and my laptop broke down, so I'm now using my cousin's laptop. **

**I'm also sorry to say that this story will only be updated from time to time because I will be focusing on a new story and my head is full of many ideas and I want to type them. I also might steal ideas from other stories from time to time because they inspired me to type Soul Eater fanfics and ppgz and S.E. crossovers. The newest story will be called A Week of Camp and will only have at least 7 chapters, so there might be more than 7 chapters.**


	8. New Laptop

I will get a new laptop soon. So sorry to tell you this, but My new story will come out in **October 2015** I still have to work out the details of the characters in my mind. There will also be another story that has a bit of Soul Eater in it because I'm pretty much a hardcore Otaku. I am also pretty much in love with Fairy Tail too.I will include a few other characters from other animes I watched and gamesI've played. So see you guys soon, BYE! (The story can come out earlier :))


	9. I'm very sorry

**Sorry guys, I've given up on fanfiction, im just too depressed. I will still love anime, manga, video games, and fanfictions. I just feel like nobody cares about my stories anymore and I've also lost all my inspiration. This is the final chapter to all my stories until I feel like updating again which will possibly be extremely rare. I wish you guys the best of luck in life. You can still find me on wattpad though with a Naruto story which only has a few chapters. I will be writing another one about rants to let out me feelings so check that out. The reason I switched over to wattpad is because it is easier to read on it. I also have the app and can read my saved stories in my library which I can read offline which I find easier than fanfiction which requires wi-fi. I wish you guys well. Jane**


End file.
